Seek Peace In The Madness
by EveryShadeOfDeath
Summary: A one-shot written for the creepy quotes challenge, fits with my story beautiful insanity, Sirius and Bellatrix have an interesting conversation in Azkaban. Please review!


**I realise I may have gone OOC for Bella here, but in my opinion (when I was writing it) she is fairly intelligent and not just a whore. I imagine her as spending a lot of her time in Azkaban thinking. This is basically made up of the quotes but I like it. It can work with my fic Beautiful insanity, which focuses on Bellatrix's life. **

**Hope you like, if you do please check out beautiful insanity, and please review!!**

"Hello cousin"

The voice came from behind me, the voice I knew to well.

"Bella"

Turning I looked at a face I had not seen in years, Azkaban had destroyed her looks I thought briefly. A twisted smile grinned at me through the bars, her once beautiful face sallow, cheeks hollow, hair a tangled mess. A slight cackle seemed to escape her lips.

"Finally saw sense did ya? I always knew you were a killer I could see it in your eyes" she crooned at me as I desperately fought to keep my temper under control. I tried to turn but her words called me back.

"It has been to long cousin, can we not have a civil conversation?"

"About what, how nice our cells are?" I said with a dark laugh.

"No dear cousin, a person to share my many musings with, years in a cell gets fairly dull if one does not use the time to think"

"I'm not sure I want to hear your musings Bella, if they are anything like your fantasies"

She seemed not to hear me lost in her own thoughts.

"Poor little Lily, a flower never smells as sweet as when it is dying"

I exhaled sharply, and spoke in a low voice

"No matter how deep you cut Bella, you'll never reach my heart, for it is no longer there."

The weight of my words hit me, the truths, I did not care anymore, the life, the love had been stolen from me. To confirm my thoughts Bella nodded from a few feet away, I was in a deep and dark discussion with my insane cousin.

"Once you see the darkness you never forget, it comes back to fill your dreams, it is so beautiful" her eyes were filled with a reverence I had never seen before. Fingers slid out from beneath her dark robe and disappeared into the dark that lurked at the edges of her cell.

In my mind the words made sense, I could taste the darkness, it burned at my lungs, then soothed the wounds. Death eaters were put in here to keep them from the dark; in reality the dementors were just giving them their fix. I felt myself move, found myself facing the cousin I had always hated. I crawled closer, here eyes widened hungrily. I needed this, I needed to talk, and she understood me, the only person in here who was insane enough to see the truth. In this land of forgotten, where the beating of a heart was a cruel joke, we seek a relief from the harsh light of day, and found peace in the shadows.

"How did it feel, to have blood on your hands? You were always a bad boy, being mean to your poor mother. Now look at you, how proud she would be" she purred.

"We are like the seasons fall and winter. We fall so much until there is nothing left, then we turn cold and dead to the point where we are a completely different person. I am a different person Bella, a very different person, trust me, if I started murdering… there would be none of you left"

I was a killer, there blood lay on my hands, I could see it, however hard I tried the blood never came of, no amount of cleaning would remove that stain. A cackle tore through the quiet of my mind, and I glanced back at Bella. What did she feel? Did she still remember those she had once loved?

"Oh mudblood screams are the sweetest, the agony of their loved ones" she sighed contently.

"Even Andromeda's?" I knew I had said something wrong, she sat up straight and looked at me with the eyes of a true Slytherin, cold and unfeeling. Like this she radiated power.

"I won't be held down by who I use to be, she's nothing to me." She voice pierced my skin, she really did not care. It was a dangerous silence that hung between us.

She noticed my shock, and smiled, no a smile expressed happiness; this expressed pure glee at my predicament.

"Is it sad that the only thing that gets me out of bed every morning is the thought I may get to see you suffer?" With the word you she gestured to the cells that surrounded us, filled with the hollow eyed death eaters I once knew.

"No, it is sad the only thing that keeps my living is the thought the longing to wring the bastard's neck" I spat angrily. She nodded,

"Good, very good"

She looked at him, for the first time just, looked at him. She saw a broken man bleeding and she loved it, she drank the pain and suffering. He was staring at the floor, always the floor, never at her.

She caught his chin in her long elegant fingers and jerked his head to look at her

"You never look into my eyes, are you scared of what you might see?" she whispered so quietly he could only just hear her.

"Yes" the word slipped out before I grasped what she had said. She laughed again, the same laugh that made the strongest people quiver away. I was transfixed looking deep into those green grey eyes; I saw things that scared me. I had not known the true meaning of fear. I saw madness, a whirl of chaos, deep never-ending pits that were ready to swallow me up. The endless darkness, death, destruction, and smiles that tore though my flesh and made there home in the place where my heart once was. I pulled away from her and scrambled away slightly, this cell was smaller than my last. Icurled up on a filthy rag, trying desperately not to hear her softly called taunts.

It seemed like an eternity when sleep finally claimed me, its icy jaws devouring me whole.

As the sun set Bellatrix Lestrange reached through the bars and softly stroked her cousins head,

"Seek solace in your dreams. They protect you from the cold clutches of reality."


End file.
